Dave and Jade
by davejadelove10
Summary: Dave and Jade are great friends! When Jade is with Dave will secrets, love, and other things be revealed? Does the author suck at summaries? YOU KNOW IT BRO! Homestuck is Andrew Hussie's. I do not own any characters. Maybe in future chapters I will but I don't know. Hope you enjoy! Rated T obviously, it is Homestuck for god's sake.
1. School, Secrets, and Lies

**Hey Guys! This is my first story so please review it! Be truthful, good or bad! Thank you!**

* * *

**You are Jade Harley**

You wake up in the morning and find someone pestering you.

**TC:** sup harley

**TC:** john told me you weren't going to show up at school

Dang it! Why did you have to tell John about not going to school! Of course he was going to tell Dave! They are best friends. You were surprised he has not told Dave about her crush. Of course she would crumble because her crush was Dave Strider, the cool-kid. He was never going to like a dork like you though. You forget Dave is pestering you. You finally reply.

**GG:** yeah, nobody is going to care if I show up though

**TG:** john, rose, and I will care

**GG:** yeah but still

**TG:** somethings wrong, i am skyping you now

You exit out of pesterchum. You open up Skype and see Dave change his status from Offline to Online. You start-up your webcam. When it is done loading up, Dave skyped you. You accept the call. You see him in his chair wearing his shades, jeans, and t-shirt. Your wearing an old tee, and some shorts. "Sup Harley" said Dave with a smirk. "What's wrong?" You look down. "Nothing" you say lying straight through your teeth. Karkat has been on you nerves and he has really been bugging you. You tell Dave you are coming to school and shut your laptop. You stand up to get ready for school.

* * *

**You are still Jade Harley**

You walk out of your house and find Dave at the corner of your street. You run over to him. He motions you toward the way to school. On your way you see Karkat. He pushes Dave and punches you in the arm, leaving a big bruise. Water starts to pile up in your eyes. No! Do not show Karkat he is putting damage on you. Karkat walks away with a stupid grin on his face. Dave grabs your hand, making you blush a little, and brings you towards Rose, your best friend, and John, your "cousin". When you got there John asked "Are you ok?". You nod. Lies, you think, you aren't ok.

~After School~

**You are now Dave Strider**

You wait for Jade to come out of class. Once you see her, you walk up to her and ask "Do you want to come over a little?". She smiles and nods. Damm! How does she fucking smile all the time? Jade and you walk to your apartment you share with your brother, Dirk. When you enter the apartment, Dirk looks at you and Jade. HE smiles a stupid grin at you. You glare at him. Jade has been your crush and he never had the guts to tell her. Why would she have a crush on him? You go into your room with Jade and find Cal on your desk. You throw out the puppet, you don't want anybody watching him be a idiot. He sat on his bed. Jade sat next to him. Time flew by and Jade was sleeping in your bed. Oh great. You slip into bed, taking your shades off.

-The Next Morning-

You wake up and then Jade wakes up. You open your eyes and Jade looks at you funny. "Wow Dave" She says. You tilt your head like a confused puppy. She points to her eyes. You rub your eyes and then get the hint. "Fuck!" you say. You look around for your shades and put them on. "Oh great, you saw my shitty eyes." you say to Jade. She shakes her head. "They are so nice Dave. You need to take your shades off more" A little bit of red travels onto her cheek. You thought 'Your the Knight of Time just fucking tell her'. You say "Jade, can I tell you something?" She nods her head. "I like you, actually no, i fucking love you Jade". She smiles and says "I love you too Dave" You pull Jade closer to you and kiss her. It doesn't take her long to fit her lips with yours.

* * *

**What do you think of it so far? I am hoping to do a multi-chapter. I will actually. I just need to find time. Haha, Time! Anyway, I hope you like it! DAVEJADE FOREVER!**


	2. Friends, Siblings, and Glares

**Sooo. No reviews yet! Well anyway, This is the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also I changed the bold print to italic. I mean like where it tells you who you on. It will be like this in future chapters.**

* * *

_You are Jade Harley_

You feel light on your toes when you head home. You look on your computer when you get home. You see so many messages. John and Rose have been trying to pester you.

**EB:** hey jade

**EB: **dave told me you were going to his house

**EB:** jade?

**EB: **hello?

**EB:** see you later then

**TT:** jade, dave told me you were at his house

**TT:** when you read this, call me and tell me everything

You smirk when you read that last message. Rose might be your best friend but, you feel weird, for some reason, about telling her about you being at Dave's house. She knows about your crush on him. You shrug and get pester by Dave.

**TG:** sup

**GG:** hey dave

GG:wanna skype?

**TG:** eh, sure harley

You get on your skype and find Dave in your contacts. You skype him and he answers. "Hi Dave!" you say cheerfully. "Yo, Harley" he replies. He was fiddling with something. "Hey, what are you playing around with?" you ask. He looks at you and shows you a note. You give a questionable look. "Sorry Harley. Bro needs something. Bye." he says. You say "Bye Dave". Rose skypes you. "Hey Jade! What happened?" Rose asks. You give her a shrug. She gives you a smirk. "Tell me! I am your best friend!" Rose says. You tell her about him kissing you and stuff like that. She gives you a 'OMG' look. John skyped you so you tell Rose bye and answer John. "Hi John!" John ignores your hello and says "Did he tell you?" You nod and John gives a relived look. Bec calls you with a bark. "Got to go John. Call you later!" you say hanging up. You run to Bec.

* * *

_You Are Dave Strider_

Bro called you. You walk to Bro. Bro gives you a smirk. "How was your date?" he asks. You give him a glare. "It was fucking awesome" you reply. He laughs and says "I don't hear that unless it is really good" You eat your breakfast and remember there is school today. You go to your room to change your clothes. When you get your clothes on then head out the door and find Jade at your doorstep with her dog, Bec. "Hey Harley" you say. "Hi Dave" she replies. You guys walk to school. When you guys get on school grounds, Bec teleports back to the Jade's house. Jade walks to class and giggles next to Rose. John sneaks up behind you and asks "How are you and Jade?" It makes you jump. "Damm it! Don't sneak up on me like that!" you say to Egderp. You walk to class with John and when you get to his classroom, you say "Bye Egderp" He glares at you and you head to your class.

* * *

**I am sorry this is short but I need to read lots more Homestuck! Sooooo. Review this please and I hoped you enjoyed! Bye!**_  
_


End file.
